To determine if orchiectomy is associated with increased production of interleukin -1 (IL-1), tumor necrosis factor (TNF), interleukin-6 (IL-6) and prostaglandin e2 (PGE@) by bone marrow cells and loss of canellous bone of the tibia and if bone loss is prevented by interluekin-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1ra), TNF binding protein (TNFbp), a neutralizing IL-6 antibody (IL-6ab) or the nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drug (NSAID) naproxen, respectively. To determine in rats if ochiectomy is associated with loss of transforming growth factor B (TGFB) in long bones and loss of canellous bone of the tibia, if loss of TGFB is prevented by T and if bone loss is prevented by TGFB. To determine in men with prostate cancer if T deficiency produced by medical or surgical orchiectomy is associated with increased secretion of IL-1a, IL-1B, IL-6, TNFa, granulocyte-monocyte colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), PGE2 or TGFB by bone marrow cells and of IL-1B by peripheral monocytes and increased bone resorption and if the NSAID diclofenac sodium prevents increased bone resorption and to determine the effects of T deficiency and age on bone markers, bone mineral denisty (BMD) and bone histomorphometry in men.